


Delicate

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Feelings Fest, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Language, The Impala (Supernatural), i’m not sure what this is, let dean winchester swear challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean is having an absolute crisis about Castiel and Dean swears it’s a coincidence he invited him out to gaze at the stars in the winter where they might get cold.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Delicate

Dean quickly looked back at the road when he realized he was staring at Cas for a little too long. He just looked really pretty tonight. Not that he thinks Cas is pretty or anything, he’s just aesthetically pleasing. Jimmy was a handsome guy, that’s all. Not that he thinks Jimmy was handsome or anything. Dean just shuts his thoughts out. 

Dean hums quietly along with the song on the radio. He notices too late that it’s a Taylor Swift song. He doesn’t really care.

Cas hasn’t questioned a thing this whole ride even though Dean came into his room at three in the morning and basically forced him into the Impala, mumbling something about a beer run. Cas just nodded and followed Dean to the garage. 

He wished Cas wasn’t so fine with his reckless decision making. He also was so relieved when Cas came along. He’s not sure what he was thinking. 

He was blasting one of his mixtapes and he started thinking, which is never a good idea. He was thinking of stars and then he thought about Cas’ eyes and how Cas said one time his freckles reminded him of constellations and he started thinking of Cas, which again, is never a good idea.

He looks over and sees that abandoned gas station they always pass. He makes an impulsive decision, which is pretty fucking common these days apparently, and pulls into the empty parking lot. He stops the car and shuts off the engine. He doesn’t say anything and Cas turns to look at him in that angel endearing way. 

“Dean-“

“Wanna look at the stars?” He turns towards the angel fully and Cas is giving him that fucking look. Dean knows he’s gonna regret this. 

“Of course.” He lets himself gaze for a second longer before opening his door and shutting it gently, walking around to the back of the impala.

Cas follows him and hops up onto the trunk, trench coat bunching up in his lap. Dean hops next to him and lays back against the back windshield. Cas follows in suit and Dean can feel the angel’s arm brush against his. They both look up at the stars and Dean doesn’t know why, but his head feels fuzzy and sick. It’s not bad, but it’s different.

Maybe it’s the stars, because he doesn’t think he’s ever seen this many. Maybe it’s the time of night or the fact that he’s laying next to a literal angel, but there’s so many in the sky. He gets that feeling of being so insignificant and small and then he glances at Cas and realizes he’s laying next to a literal fucking star. He’s a comit and he’s so much bigger than Dean.

Sometimes, he forgets Cas isn’t human. Cas catches him staring and turns towards him. Dean feels his face heat up, but he blames it on the cold winter air. Cas gives him a small smile and Dean can tell he’s about to ask a question that he probably won’t want to answer. 

“Dean?” 

Dean hates when he’s right sometimes.

“Yeah, Cas?” 

“I’m really cold.” Dean turns towards him and gives him a puzzled look. 

“I thought-“

“I’m more human than angel now, Dean.” 

Dean nods and turns back to the stars.

“If I’m cold, then I know that you are.” Dean was wearing several layers so he barely felt the cold wind. 

“Not really, got the flannels stacked as usual.” He snickers and Cas rolls his eyes behind a smile. 

“I know you’re layered up too, Mr. Suit and Trench Coat. So, what’s cold?” Cas sighs softly and sits up, rubbing his hands together roughly.

“My hands.” Dean sits up too and glances at Cas’ hands. 

“Your hands, huh?” Cas nods and Dean does what he does best, he does something without thinking. He grabs Cas’ hands in his and puts them beneath his shirt. He startles when they touch his skin. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.” Cas looks like he just saw a ghost. It makes Dean kind of excited. He startled an angel, maybe he’s not as insignificant as he thought. Cas nods slowly. 

“I rarely am.” Dean chuckles and presses Cas’ palms to his stomach, feeling the cold against his heated skin. 

“True that.” 

“Of course it is, I just said it.” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“It’s just an expression, Angel.” Dean tries not to think about the fact that he’s never referred to Cas as that. Sunshine, Huggy Bear, but never Angel. Cas doesn’t seem fazed. He is palm to stomach with him though so maybe nicknames isn’t the riskiest thing he’s done. 

The burn of the cold slowly starts to fade as they sit in silence, listening to the Kansas crickets and watching the stars. Cas wiggles his fingers on Dean’s stomach, putting pressure on his skin. Dean’s not sure what he’s doing, maybe pushing his boundaries or something, but he knows he’s not going to stop it. Whatever’s been happening between them since they met all those years ago, Dean’s never been able to stop it, doesn’t even try anymore. 

He looks and he yearns and feels it in the way they move whenever they’re together. It’s always thick in the air. He’s never really done anything about it, because well, what is he supposed to do? He’s not even into guys, especially not angels. He knows that’s a lie, considering all the dudes he’s slept with. But repression is repression. 

His hands are still wrapped around Cas’ wrists, keeping his hands against his stomach. Dean tries to stop thinking, he really does. But Cas is sitting there like this is normal in all his blue-eyed, messy black hair, gorgeous face glory, and doesn’t seem fazed. Like this is something they do all the time, which it isn’t, he adds quickly. 

Dean turns towards Cas in which he hopes is a subtle way and stares. He fucking stares. He tries not to notice Cas’ stubble and the way his face glows against the starlight like some kind of angel.

He tries not to notice his loose tie against his flushed throat and how the top three buttons on his white shirt are unbuttoned and he can kind of see Cas’ chest. He tries not to notice Cas’ lips, tries not to imagine how his mouth would feel against them. 

Cas turns his eyes towards Dean, catching him in his staring and repression thoughts and he smirks. The goddamn angel smirks. It’s small and barely noticeable, but Dean was already looking at his lips. He brushes his fingers against Dean’s stomach and Dean tries not to notice when the angel glances at his lips. 

“Thanks, Dean.”

“For what, Cas?” Cas leans forward a little. Or a lot. All Dean knows is he can feel Cas’ breath against his lips and he feel his smirk too. 

“For warming my hands.” 

Then the angel kisses him, just like that. He  kisses him under the stars in an abandoned parking lot of a broken-down gas station, his palms flat against Dean’s stomach which drift to his hips for a better hold. 

Dean’s thoughts go away all of a sudden. All he knows is Cas is kissing him. His last thought is _fi_ _nally_ before he starts kissing back. He brings one of his hands up to Cas’ face, cradles him damn it, because he’s waited too long for this and pours everything into this stupid fucking kiss. 

He can feel Cas’ smirk against his lips, the curve of his fingers in the grove of his hips. 

Dean pulls back after a minute and breathes in slowly. Cas looks at him and his eyes are vulnerable, those baby blues full of emotions. Dean feels his face split into a gummy smile. 

“No problem, Angel. I’ll always warm your hands.” Cas looks relieved and glances up again. 

“Dean, I-“ 

“Cas, I know. Me too.” 

He’s not one hundred percent sure what Cas was going to say, but he couldn’t handle any more emotional stress tonight. Cas smiles wide so Dean supposes he got it right. 

They snuggle for a bit because why the hell not and get back in the car with the heat cranked up and music softly coming from the radio. Dean tried not to look at Cas as much as he wanted too because he didn’t want to crash his car. He thinks it’s an absolute tragedy that he can’t. All that beauty in the seat next to him and he can’t even marvel at it. He chides himself for being so melodramatic.

They hop out of the car and Cas follows him inside. He closes the door and turns around, glances at Cas just standing there waiting for him. He grabs his hand and doesn’t have to turn around to see Cas’ grin. He brings them to his room and closes the door as quietly as he can, like they’re two teenagers sneaking in. 

He chuckles under his breath as he turns towards Cas, smiling against his lips. Cas has that grin plastered to his face, eyes lit up with crinkles and euphoria.

He gently pushes Cas to the bed, brushes his trench coat and jacket off. He places kisses on his cheek and trails off to his ear, placing a small nip there. 

“Got a better way to keep you warm.” He whispers into the angel’s ears. He pulls back and Cas is looking at him. He can’t describe how, because how the hell do you put any of that into words? Cas just kisses him, like he’s reverence and redemption. And he kisses back just as much. 

In the morning, they’re tangled together beneath Dean’s sheets, snuggled into his foam mattress.

Dean hopes his mattress remembers Cas. 

Cas’ head is on his shoulder and his arms are wrapped around his torso, hands beneath his old band t-shirt. Cas is wearing Dean’s clothes too. He’s also only in boxers and he nibbling kisses on Dean’s neck. Dean thinks they should go on late-night rides more. 

**Author's Note:**

> all i gotta say is i’m emotionally unstable lol and this is the product of my breakdown at 4am. i can’t write unless eyes burning or taylor swift’s blasting from my speakers. anyway, smash that kudos !


End file.
